Sonic X? What the Hell?
by Icy Fire 7
Summary: After the events in Sonic Generations, the gang picks back up on their party. Tails suggests that they watch something, and they just happen to find Sonic X. How will they react when they watch it? Read to find out! Rated T for mild language and possibly more in future chapters. ;)
1. Prologue: The Madness Begins

**Welcome to a new story, everyone! It's me, Icy Fire 7, here with what will most likely be my longest story ever. Right after Sonic's birthday party (in Sonic Generations), the gang decides to watch something, and they just happen to find Sonic X. How will they react when they watch it? Read to find out!**

"So, what do you guys want to do now?"

After saying goodbye to Classic Sonic and Classic Tails, the party had been taken inside to Tails' place. No one really knew what to do next.

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Rouge suggested.

"No!" Knuckles immediately said. "I refuse to play that stupid game."

"Why? Is it because you have a few secrets you don't want to tell?"

Amy shook her head. "There they go again."

Knuckles' face turned slightly pink. "Of course not! I don't have any secrets."

"Hmm. I don't think you're telling the truth."

"I guess that settles it," Tails said. "Truth or Dare is out. How about we just watch a movie or something?"

There was a lot of mumbling, but no one disagreed, so Tails went ahead and started searching for something to watch on his computer. Some movies were suggested, but no one could agree on one thing. Tails was about to give up when he saw something that caught his eye.

"That's weird," he remarked.

"What's weird?" Sonic came to look at the screen. When he saw what Tails had found, his expression became confused. "What the heck?"

"What is it?" Everyone started surrounding the computer.

"I just found this television series called Sonic X. It's supposed to be about us."

"Let's watch that," Sonic said. "I want to see what it's all about."

"All of it? It's like three seasons long."

"Why not? We don't have to watch all of it today. It might be interesting."

Mostly everyone started nodding, so Tails went ahead and put it on (thank goodness for pirated websites that let you watch whatever you want for free). He connected his computer to the 42-inch plasma screen TV he had so that the picture would be clearer and so everyone could see.

"Alright. Let's see what this television show is all about."

**I know this chapter is short, but it's just to start off the story. Anyways, I haven't watched Sonic X in a while, and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to remember much. I'm going to update this story soon, so I hope you read it when I update it. **

**Love you guys! 3 Please review!**


	2. Episode 1: Everybody Hates Chris, part 1

**I feel so pumped up about this story! I've already gotten so many reviews, and it's only the first chapter! Thank you so much! I've started watching Sonic X again, and it just brings back memories. Anyways, I've been watching it, but I could only watch the first episode because I had to take so many notes on it. It took FOREVER! I had to write down what everyone said and exactly what happened because I knew that I would forget it a few minutes later. But you don't care about what I had to do to make this story. You just want to read the story. I just hope you know what I'm going through. I think this story might put more stress in my already hectic life. On with the story! (Everything not in bold letters is what the gang is saying about the episode.) **

Episode 1: Chaos Control Freaks

_**It is night time, and Big the Cat is seen sleeping by a lake.**_

"Oh great," Charmy said. "Big is in this, too?"

"What's wrong with that?" Cream asked innocently.

No one said anything to that. Charmy looked like he wanted to take back his words.

_**Big suddenly wakes up when he hears a siren. The siren is coming from a base (Eggman's base). Robots start to come out from the base**_**.**

"Well, we know whose base that is," Sonic says.

_**A pair of fast-moving feet is seen.**_

"And we know who that is."

"Shut up, Sonic. We can't hear with you yapping."

_**More robots come out as the gate to the base closes. They start shooting at a speedy blue hedgehog, who had his usual fearless grin on his face. The hedgehog (Sonic) gets closer to the entrance.**_

_**(*THEME SONG*)**_

"What the hell?" Shadow said. "What is with this damn theme song? It sounds like shit."

"Shadow!" Vector said. "There are children in the room. Watch your mouth."

"I have to agree with Shadow," Charmy suddenly said, not noticing what Vector was saying. "This theme song does sound like shit."

Everyone stared at him in shock. Charmy looked around in confusion and said, "What? It's not like these are new words to me. I hear them all the time. Everyone else says them, so why can't I?"

Vector started to look a little nervous. Shadow noticed and chuckled darkly. "Looks like I'm not the one who needs to watch my mouth. You should be ashamed, Vector."

"What? I-I never said anything! Why you gotta blame it on me?"

"Because I've heard you curse before, and I know that Espio wouldn't curse. At least, in front of a child."

Vector had nothing to say. He lowered his head in shame. Everyone turned back to the TV.

_**Sonic runs into the base, mostly avoiding the robots. Suddenly, the floor under him shoots up and sends him flying into the air.**_

**Sonic: AAAAHHHHH!**

"What kind of yell is that?" Knuckles said while chuckling. "It made you sound like a wimp."

"Shut up, Knuckles!"

_**As Sonic flies through the air, a robot comes and hits him, making him shoot off in the other direction. Then Tails and Amy come in on the plane, the Tornado.**_

**Tails: Sonic!**

_**The robots start shooting at the plane. The bullets hit the side of the plane, causing it to catch on fire.**_

**Amy: Tails, the plane is on fire! What are we going to do?**

**Tails: We're gonna save Sonic.**

"Seriously, who does that?" Rouge said. "Your plane is on fire, and you do nothing about it?"

"I wouldn't do that," said Tails. "I mean, Sonic is my best friend and all, but I wouldn't just let my precious plane burn. Sonic can take care of himself for a while."

"You like that plane more than me!" Sonic said with fake hurt on his face. He put his hand over his heart as if he were wounded. "That hurts, Tails. It really hurts."

"You know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. But it still hurts."

_**Tails shoots a missile in the direction Sonic fell in. The missile breaks open and a ring comes out.**_

"Oh great. He gets one ring," said Amy. "What's that gonna do?"

_**The ring falls into the place Sonic fell into. Suddenly, something starts to glow, and out comes Sonic, spin-dashing through the air at incredible speed.**_

"Wait a minute," Silver said. "Since when could Sonic do that with one ring? That's impossible!"

Sonic looked just as confused as Silver. "And I don't even use rings for power. At least not that much. I just collect them for future use."

"That reminds me," Tails interjected. "Where do you keep all those rings, anyways?"

"…Do you really want to know?"

Tails nodded.

"I keep them in the same place I keep the Chaos Emeralds before I have them all."

"You mean…oh."

All of the guys seemed to know exactly what Sonic was talking about. The girls, however, were completely confused.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked impatiently. "Where do you keep them?"

"What do you know that we do not?" Blaze added.

Rouge glared at all the boys. "I'm going to find out where you hide them. You might as well tell me now."

Amy scowled. "Why? So you can try to steal them?"

Suddenly, Sonic broke into peals of laughter. Tails, Charmy, and Vector started to laugh along with him. Even Knuckles laughed a tiny bit, although he also looked a little disturbed. So did Shadow, Silver, and Espio.

Amy was taken aback by all the laughter. "What did I say?"

"Trust me," Knuckles said." You do NOT want to steal the Chaos Emeralds from this place."

"Why not? If you told me where you kept them, I would know why."

"If I told you, you would want to stay as far away as possible from the Chaos Emeralds. Hmm…actually, that's a good thing. Maybe I should tell-"__

"Don't do it," Shadow said before Knuckles could say anything else. "It's not for them to know."

"It's a good thing we all wear gloves," Espio said.

The girls decided not to ask any more questions after that statement. They decided it was better if they didn't know. But if they did ask more questions, they would find out that the boys kept the Chaos Emeralds in their-

*DON'T SAY IT! They don't need to know!*

*But-*

*We don't want to know, anyway!*

*Fine! Stay ignorant for all I care! Let's just get back to the show.*

_**Sonic destroys the robots with ease. One robot grabs Sonic and thrusts him into the ground, and it seems like Sonic is beat, but he drills right through it. Meanwhile, Tails and Amy get shot down and skid across the ground. Amy keeps her eyes shut.**_

**Tails: Hang on Amy!**

_**Amy opens her eyes and sees that they are heading towards a huge boulder.**_

**Amy: We're gonna crash!**

**Tails: I know!**

_**Suddenly, a fist hurtles towards the boulder and breaks it before Tails and Amy can crash into it. When the plane comes to a stop, Tails looks back at the rubble and smiles when he sees who's standing on it.**_

**Tails: Knuckles!**

"I'm actually in this? Finally, I get some respect! These people actually care about me."

Sonic rolls his eyes. _We'll see about that, Knuckles."_

_**Knuckles looks at them without smiling. Then he turns away from them.**_

**Amy: (to Tails) What's the matter with him?**

_**Knuckles looks at Eggman's base. He seems to know exactly what is going on.**_

**Knuckles: Overkill, just like always.**

**I don't feel like completing this episode, mainly because I didn't take all the notes I need for the episode. What do you guys think-should I break the episodes into parts, or put the whole episode in one chapter? You guys decide. Also, I wish I could tell you where the guys kept the Chaos Emeralds, because I'm sure that it will make you laugh your butt off, but if I do, I'll have a lot to watch out for (mainly Knuckles' fists or Amy's hammer or someone else torturing me for opening my big mouth), and I don't want to die any time soon. But I'm sure you guys can figure it out. Here's a hint: Have you ever noticed in the games how they always take a Chaos Emerald out from behind them? In that specific place…**

***Are you trying to say something?***

***No, Shadow! I didn't say anything! Please don't kill me!***

***You better not be. And don't worry, I would never kill you. Maybe…***

**Bye everyone! Please read and review! **


End file.
